In a variety of well related applications, electric power is delivered downhole to a submersible component. For example, power cables may be routed down through a wellbore for connection with a submersible motor of an electric submersible pumping system. The lower end of the electric cable is connected with the submersible component by a connector system, often called a pothead system.
Existing pothead systems generally comprise a metal pothead body through which the power cable conductors are routed. Terminal ends of the power cable conductors extend from the pothead body for insertion into corresponding conductor receptacles of the submersible component. Within the metal pothead body, the power cable conductors are surrounded by dielectric insulation, elastomer seals, and compression blocks to protect the functionality of the pothead system. Additional seals can be located between the pothead body and a corresponding housing of the submersible component to further seal and protect the conductive paths. However, such multicomponent pothead systems can be complex, expensive, and susceptible to leaks.